Whisper me no sypathy onley words of love
by blue eyes silver dragon
Summary: Malik dosent love his Yami but his yami loves him, Malik gets second thoughts and decides to give in...Yaio R
1. Whisper me no sympathy

SAOD: Hope you like this poem ^_^  
Seth: Blue eyes silver dragon or Shai angel of death does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Shai: this is a Malik/ Malik poem with Yaio so here is you're warning,  
enjoy ^_^  
!@!@!@!@!@!@  
(Malik's POV)  
Whisper no sympathy only words of love  
You said that you loved me  
And wanted to hold me  
Then why did you stab me in the back?  
You raped me and hurt me  
But why should I care?  
You never really loved me  
And why should you care?  
When you kissed me and hugged me  
Was it really real?  
When you told me words of passion and desire  
I knew it was just a lie!  
All the times that you hurt me  
And tortured me  
From the inside out  
How could I ever love someone like you?  
Who doesn't even show regret!  
But as I sit here  
I smile at the things that you put me through  
Because I'll remember that wonderful night  
The time when I almost killed you  
You held me so close  
And kissed me for some time  
But how I was so used to this  
I pushed you away and told you no  
But I knew you couldn't resist  
You pulled me ever so closer to you  
And told me you wanted to be mine forever  
I told you I didn't want you  
And I'd rather be broken forever  
You then gave to me a lustful heated kiss  
That I knew was full of hate  
And when you pushed down upon me  
And hard I might add I wanted to scream and die  
But I knew you wouldn't stop  
So I gave in...almost  
You lay over top of me  
And called out my name  
But I wasn't going to give in  
So I bit your tongue that was now in my mouth  
And took out my knife and showed you  
You slowly looked down at me  
And a smile spread over your face  
You pulled the knife out of my hand and told me  
What a fool I was  
Then you took the knife and slowly moved it  
Gently across my chest  
I shivered at the touch of the blade on my chest  
I wanted to surrender right now  
And give up the life that I had  
But when he took away the knife and kissed me softly  
On the spot that awful knife had cut  
I moaned in pleasure and thought  
How pointless it would be to kill him  
But that was then  
And this is now  
And the truth is  
I will never forgive him.  
  
!@@!@!@!  
SAOD: R&R  
LOVE GOO!!! 


	2. this is my story of pleasure and pain

SAOD: YEAH ^_^ I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!  
Sai: Hi ^_^  
SAOD: I would like to thank cloeyvalentine ^_^ I am glad that you like my  
story/poem.  
Sai: Blue eyes silver dragon does not own yugioh!  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
(Malik's POV)  
My Story of Pain and Desire  
  
This is my story  
This is my life  
What is pain?  
Is it just a word for those who are weak?  
Have you ever felt pain?  
Have you ever once attempted suicide?  
But eventually stopped  
Even though you tried  
Have you felt the touch of a cold?  
Metal blade press against your skin  
But have you ever felt desire  
Have you ever felt the heated lips of your lover?  
Press up against your lips  
Have you ever moaned in ecstasy?  
When your lover grinded into you  
I have felt all of these things  
I remember when  
I was little  
Had no parents and friends  
When along came some one  
He was my Yami  
He took me in his strong arms  
And held me ever so closely  
But now..oh I hate him so  
Because of how he treats me  
One October night  
And the moon was bright  
I saw him come into my room  
He said to me "Malik, my lover  
Come close to me.  
Let me kiss you one last time."  
I shivered and moved away, he was drunk  
I could tell  
When I didn't move towards him  
He walked over to me  
And pushed me onto the bed  
I felt him pulling off my shirt  
And soon after my pants  
I started to scream and cry  
But did he stop  
Oh no  
"Malik" he said in a sadistic tone  
"Why do you fear me so?"  
I stared deep into his silver lavender eyes  
And told him I hate him, loath him, and despise him  
He pulled me closer and pushed me back more  
But ever so slightly  
He pushed into me  
And I cried in pain  
Because it hurt like hell  
He softly kissed me  
And pulled out the knife  
I hated so  
I slid it gently across my chest  
And then it moved to my waist  
I was quivering in fear  
What was he going to do to me?  
Crimson blood started to drip  
From all the places he cut  
He lapped up the blood  
And moaned in pleasure  
And started cutting more  
He slid the blade up to my neck  
But I quickly stopped him there  
I took the dagger out of my hands  
And stabbed that bastard in the heart  
He took a step and then fell  
And I am not sorry  
For this is my life  
This is my story  
Of pain and desire.  
!@!@!@@!@  
SAOD: hope you liked my last chapter ^_^  
Seth: R&R PLEASE!!!  
SAOD: see you...LOVE GOO!! 


End file.
